In love with my best friend
by softballchick1290
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they met in the 6th grade. The summer of their 8th grade year Annabeth gets to take a trip with her mom to Greece. When she comes back for the beginning of 9th grade everything changes. AN, Rated T because I'm paranoid, and yes there is Percabeth and I'm a Thalico shipper, so sorry to those that aren't.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Okay, so please review this story, this is only my second story ever, FYI. I would like some help with idea with this story and please give your honest opinion of in the reviews and please if you know how to help make this better MESSAGE ME! Sorry that it is kind of short, but I will most likely update on Friday or on the weekend. I just need reviews and suggestions!**

**So, anyways please read and review!**

** Thanks,**

** SBC1290**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

Well, today was just a normal day, sort of, I mean it was the last day of school and I am or I guess now was in 8th grade, so I get to go to high school next year, more specifically Goode High School. Yay! *Note the sarcasm* I really didn't want to go to high school. I didn't really like middle school because everyone called me a nerd and ugly because I had glasses and braces, and the only reason I actually liked going to school was because of my best-friends, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. They were cousins and they had grown up together and I had met both of them in middle school.

Percy was one of the popular guys who was very nice and sweet. He had windswept black hair and sea-green eyes and anyone could tell that he was pretty cute. I had met him because he had been in a lot of my classes in 6th grade and we just sort of became best friends. Thalia on the other hand was pretty much the complete opposite. She was nice to me because I was her friend, but get on her bad side and you would regret it. She always wore black and said she wasn't Goth or Emo, that she was just Punk. She also had black hair, but a little higher than her shoulders and she had electrifying blue eyes that made her ten times scarier if she glared at you. They were really the only reason it was fun to go to school because even though I am sort of freaky smart, school gets boring and with Thalia or Percy around it was never boring.

I guess you could kind of tell that I was a little bummed out before and that's because I have to go to Greece for the summer. I mean it's not Greece that I don't like because I have always wanted to go there and see the Parthenon, but that means that I wouldn't get to hang out with Thalia or Percy the entire summer and that kind of sucked. My mom was taking me there because she wanted me to do an internship for her while she is working because she is an architect and she says that it will look good on a college application. Now you're probably thinking well, why you don't stay with your dad. Well if I did then I would have go all the way to San Francisco away from New York where I am right now, I would have to put up with my dad ignoring me, my 2 twin step-brothers annoying me, and my step-mother making me do a bunch of work for her while she just sits around, so that is not an option.

***PAGEBREAK***

It is still the last day of school and everybody was waiting for the bell to ring. It is 2:14 and the bell rings at 2:15 signaling the end of the day. I looked to my right and I saw Percy not, so subtle texting probably none other than Nico one of his best friends who sits behind him with his phone out glancing at Percy every few seconds. Thalia my other best friend was staring at the clock waiting for it to turn. Finally when the bell rings everybody yells while Thalia shouts at Ms. Portman our mean math teacher, "Peace out mother fucker!" and runs out the room before she gets caught. I walk out the room and burst into laughter with Nico and Percy, "And that is why I love Thalia." I said through laughs.

"Yeah. I know" Percy says in between laughs.

We all head outside together and find Thalia leaning casually against a bench outside of the school. I quickly high-five her and lean next to her on the bench. I then hear a honk and see a familiar grey minivan and walk with Percy, Thalia, and Nico up next to it. I hug Thalia and she says, "You better text me over the summer okay, Annie." I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever you say, Pinecone Face." Thalia glared at me, but I only laughed. I hugged Nico and he said, "Text me too." I nodded and then Percy came up and Thalia and Nico backed away while she gave Percy a thumbs-up witch I questioned. I stared at him for a second and then rapped my arms around him clinging for dear life. "Geez, Annabeth. Calm down." He said in a strained voice.

"Sorry. It's just that I am going to miss you a lot." I said.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. Just be sure to text and send pictures." He said.

I nodded and let go and I opened the door to get in and before the door closed. Percy said, "Wait Annabeth." I turned and said, "Yeah"

He quickly kissed me on the cheek and I just sat there stunned as my mom automatically closed the minivan door. I saw him as he waved good-bye, I slightly waved because I was still stunned and then my mom said, "So are you ready for our trip?" she asked obviously avoiding the what just happened because she really never was a fan of Percy because his dad and my mom were rivals in business.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that my mom headed straight to the airport where my summer will hopefully change me for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

** A.N.: I would like to thank DragonClan, Riptide246, 7thseven, and ElmoDaHorse for reviews on this story. I will hopefully be making a new chapter next weekend because it is kind of hard for me to write this because school has started and I obviously have to put school first or I would be in trouble. I would also like to thank everyone who has favorited or followed this story or even the people who just read this. **

**Thank you,**

**SBC1290**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

_Three months later…_

It has finally been three months. I had gotten my braces off while in Greece, my mom made me get contacts, and I had gotten a little skinnier, so I guess you could say I changed. A lot. I wasn't the same shy little 8th grader; I had become more independent and headstrong. I really didn't care anymore what thought of me anymore, all that matter was what I thought of myself.

I had really missed Thalia, Nico, and Percy. I had texted them and sent them pictures the whole time. It was kind of hard to get cell service, so it made it hard to stay in touch every day, but I tried. I didn't send them pictures of myself because I wanted it to be a surprise.

I had grown a couple inches taller, so I was now 5"5. My hair wasn't as frizzy or puffy, it was blonde princess curls in it now without the frizz. I had slimmed down and I was now comfortable wearing tighter clothes than usual. I had a bigger smile and straighter teeth and big grey eyes. I guess I would say I looked much better.

I had just gotten back today from Greece, so that means that school starts tomorrow. I hate how I got here late, but I'm not going to lie and say I hated Greece because I didn't; in fact it was pretty nice. I got to hang out with my mom a lot more because before, I had barely ever got to see her and it was nice to get to talk more with her.

My mom and I landed from Greece about an hour ago from Greece and it takes us about an hour to get home, so I knew I was almost there. My mom and I live in a house that is pretty close to school. Percy and Thalia live down the street from me, so I was wondering about going to see them. A few minutes later and we were home.

My house was 2 stories high and was white with black shutters. We had 3 bedrooms, one was mine, one was my mom's, and the other was a guest one. My mom then snapped me out of my thoughts and said, "Annabeth, honey. Could you help me with these bags?" I hadn't realized she had gotten out of the car until then and was trying to lift the bags out.

"Okay, one sec, mom." I said as I scrambled out of the car and towards the trunk of my mom's minivan. I grabbed a few suitcases and set them down and helped my mom with the rest. I had brought up 2 of my own and helped my mom with hers and then she said, "Thank you, honey. Are you going to go unpack or are you going to go see Thalia?"

"I'm going to see Thalia."

"Okay just be back by 6 for dinner."

It was already 5 and so that gave me an hour with Thalia to ketch up. I walked down the street to a house that was huge. It was three stories and was white with black shutters like mine. I rang the doorbell and a boy who had blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes with a scar under his lip opened the door. It was Jason Thalia's younger brother who was going to be in 8th grade this year. He then said, "We don't want-," He looked at me bewildered, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah, hey Jason. Is Thals here?"

He just stared at me with his mouth open. "Jason?"

"Wha- huh?" He asked.

"I asked if Thalia was home. You know, your annoying older sister who just happens to be my best friend."

"Jason. Who's at the door?" Somebody yelled.

I heard stopping and saw none other than my best friend, Thalia Grace staring wide-eyed at me. "Annabeth?" She asked.

"Annabeth!" She said as she ran up and hugged me making me stumble.

"Hey Thals" I said as she let go.

"Let's go inside." She said pulling me in and dragging me up to her room.

Her room was the same old black walls, black floor, black everything.

"I see your room hasn't changed."

"Yeah, but you have." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Annabeth look at you. No braces. No glasses. What happened to the shy little girl, Annie?"

"Seriously, Thals. It is not that big of a deal. So, what if I got rid of my glasses and braces. I hated them anyways."

"Yeah." Then she murmured, "Wait until Percy sees, he will flip."

I ignored that and said, "So what have you been up to this summer?"

"Well since I know everything about yours. Well, compared, mine sucks, but I mean I just hung out here and watched T.V."

"Really? That's all."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What about Percy and Nico?" I asked.

"Well, Nico stayed locked away in his room, while Percy went to the beach almost every day."

"That's cool. Is he home right now I haven't seen him?"

"No. He dragged Nico with him to the beach, since it is the last day of summer."

I nodded and looked at the time it was 5:55.

"Hey. I have to go. I promised my mom I would be home for dinner tonight at 6."

"Okay that's fine." She said as, I hugged her and said, "I might be a little late tomorrow because I have to get my schedule and find where my first class is."

She nodded and I went down stairs and waved goodbye to Jason and made my way home. I barely made it before 6 and I ate dinner with my mom and then went straight up to my room. I unpacked my suitcase, hanging my clothes and putting away souvenirs. I then changed into pajamas and climbed in bed and fell fast asleep

***PAGEBREAK***

I woke up this morning to my alarm and turned it off. I then sat up, turned, and got out of bed. I then took a shower. I then put on a red t-shirt along with black skinny jeans and my red converse. I brushed my hair out and let it air dry. I slipped in my contacts, blinking a few times to set them into the right place and then put on a little bit of mascara.

I then walked down stairs to find my mom had made breakfast for me. It was eggs, and bacon. I ate it and then grabbed my school bag and waited for my mom.

When she was ready we headed for school. It only took about 10 minutes and my mom dropped me off and said, 'Have a good day!" I then headed for the front office. Once I got in there the secretary asked, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Annabeth Chase I need my schedule."

"Sure honey. Just give me a moment."

A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the start of class. I cursed under my breath because I was late and I was never late. I then got my schedule and found out I had Mr. Blowfis for Homeroom. I then walked out of the office, to go and find his room.

***Percy's P.O.V.***

Today was finally the first day of school. Okay, I know what you're thinking why would, Percy Jackson, of all people be happy for the first day of school. Well, let me tell you it really has nothing to do with school it has to do with one of my best friends. She had gotten home yesterday from her trip from Greece, but I knew she would be unpacking, so I decided to go to the beach and drag Nico along with me.

I hadn't seen Annabeth in over 3 months and that is a pretty long time because I had been used to hanging out with her almost every day for the past 3 years. She was always down the street from me and I just got so used to it, that it was really weird this summer not being with her.

I had just woken up this morning and I shot out of bed. Over the summer I had grown a couple of inches, so I was now about 6" even and that was pretty tall for a freshman. I had also grown some muscle because I pretty much spent the entire summer surfing.

After I got up I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a dark blue V-neck with dark blue skinny jeans and my regular black converse. I tried to comb my hair, but it didn't exactly work out, so just ended up messing it up again and left it that way.

I left my room to be greeted by my mom cooking blue pancakes. They are blue because before my mom started to date a guy named Paul, who it going to be my English teacher by the way, she used to date a guy named Gabe. He was really mean and he said that there was no such thing as blue food. So my mom went out of the way to make everything blue and it sort of became a tradition.

I quickly sat down and scarfed down my pancakes knowing that I probably only had a few minutes until I had to leave. I walked over to the sink and put my plate away and heard a _beep_ from outside knowing it was Nico's older sister, Bianca, signaling me to hurry up. I quickly put my plate away and kissed my mom on the cheek. I headed outside to see Nico, Thalia, and Bianca in the car, but no Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked while making Thalia scoot over in the back seat.

"She said her mom was taking her in and that she would be a little late because she had to get her schedule from the office." Thalia said as she placed ear buds into her ears blasting Green Day.

"Oh. Okay."

We rode silently to school while Bianca tried to find a station that actually had music on it. When we got there we all got out. Thalia, Nico, and I all had Mr. Blowfis a.k.a. Paul my mom's new boyfriend as our Homeroom teacher, so we walked together to class.

Once we got there I sat down in the middle of the class with Nico and Thalia on my right. The bell rang a few minutes later and Mr. Blowfis started to talk, "Welcome, freshman. It is great to have you here at Goode High and I hope you will enjoy this year."

Just when Mr. Blowfis ended talking a blonde girl dashed into the room panting and was out of breath. Just by barely looking at this girl you could tell she was very pretty. She had a slender figure with an athletic body and long tan legs. She looked like a typical California girl and every guy was drooling over her, but when she turned around and I looked at her eyes I didn't see blue like I expected. They were grey, Annabeth's grey. I looked more closely and the really pretty girl was it Annabeth. I mean it isn't that I was so much as surprised as confused because before she left she was sort of dorky, but cute little girl with glasses and braces and now she looks like a whole new person.

I just stared at her wide-eyed and while Mr. Blowfis said something and then she came in my direction. My heart started to go faster and my palms started to sweat. I didn't know what was happening and then she sat down in the empty desk beside me and whispered, "Hey Seaweed Brain. Long time no see?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah I know, Wise Girl."

We then waited for Mr. Blowfis to stop talking and let us talk for the remaining 10 minutes of this class. I immediately turned toward Annabeth. She did the same.

"So…um…" I really didn't know what to say, so I just blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You look good. I mean great actually."

Oh gods do I feel stupid. She blushed. She looks cute when she does that. No, shut up head, she's your best friend.

"Uh…thanks… you too." She said looking a little nervous.

"Why thank you kind lady." I said in a joking manner.

She just laughed and shook her head.

"Same old, Seaweed Brain."

"Of course. So, tell me, what happened to the glasses and the braces."

"Well, it was time for my braces to come off and my mom wanted me to get contacts."

"Aw, well I miss your little nerdy glasses."

"Hey! They weren't nerdy."

"Really, Annabeth?"

"Okay maybe they were a little nerdy."

I just laughed and she said, "So I heard you surfed all summer."

"Yep, almost every day."

"That's cool. They had pretty good beaches in Greece."

Yeah. I could imagine that, Annabeth in a bikini. No, shut up brain. Don't think of that.

"Yeah and I heard you dragged Nico along with you." Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I wasn't going to go alone, now was I?"

"Well. I guess not."

Nico then just popped out of know where and said, "Annabeth. It has been, so long."

"Yeah I know." Annabeth said as she got up and hugged him.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" I asked.

"Oh, okay" She said as she stopped hugging Nico and hugged me.

I just held onto her a little longer than needed.

"Uh, Percy. You can let go."

"Nope. I haven't seen you in 3 months I need a long hug."

When I finally finished Annabeth was blushing and I probably was too.

When class finally ended I caught up to Annabeth in the hall and walked with her to her locker and leaned to the one next to it.

"So, what do you have next?" I asked.

"Uh…" She said as she got out her schedule, "History, Science, Math, Lunch, Gym, Architecture, and English."

"Cool. I have Math, English, and Gym with you."

"Okay I will see you then." She said.

I then walked away and headed to Science. After Science I had History and then met back up with Annabeth in Math and saved a seat for Nico because he was also in this class. Once class started I had no idea what was going on. I was in Algebra 1 and totally confused. Annabeth didn't seem at all confused which made it worse. Once that class was over I asked Annabeth, "Did you understand any of that?"

"Yeah it was what we learned last year. Percy this is the first day of school, do you honestly think that they were going to teach us something new today?"

"Well, I guess not, but I really didn't pay attention last year."

"What were you doing then?"

"Nothing." _Staring at you._ All last year I couldn't help, but stare at Annabeth and now I know that I couldn't be with her, so I was putting a stop to what I would think about when I was around her.

"Of course you were." She said grinning, but shaking her head in a way that made her princess curls bounce and it gets my attention.

"Percy?" I shook my head.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Lunch time." She said. We then made our way to the lunch room and sat down next to Thalia and Nico. A few of our other friends from middle school came over. There was Conner and Travis Stoll, twins that always seemed to be pranking someone and who for some reason always had your stuff when you 'lose' it, there was Silena Beauregard and Charlie or as we call his 'Beckendorf' and they were pretty much the 'it' couple, then there was Katie Gardner who was rather quiet and who Travis had a crush on and we knew deep down she had a crush on him too, and then there was Grover Underwood and Juniper Bush, they were a cute couple because they were both shy and were all over 'Saving the Earth'.

After the bell rang they finally allowed us to get our food. I just ended up getting a sandwich and a bottle of water and I sat back down next to Annabeth and Nico.

"Annabeth, oh my god you look, so good. Why didn't you ever let me out make-up on you?" Silena said.

Annabeth blushed and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really like make-up."

You could easily tell that was true. All you could tell that was on Annabeth's face was some mascara and that was it. She already looked good without it, so why would she need it.

After lunch ended we all found out we had gym together, so we ended up going there together. Once we got there we separated into girls and boys and changed in our appropriate locker rooms. Our uniforms were blue and green; green shirts with a blue 'Goode High School' on it and Green or black gym shorts.

Our coach was Coach Hedge. He was only about 5"2 and he always wore a baseball cap and carried around a baseball bat. He called everyone 'Cupcakes' and didn't care how ruff gym would get.

"Okay. Freshies, since you are new. I will go easy on you, but don't think that it is going to be like this all the time." We started out with 2 laps and then we were told to meet back in the gym.

Once we all got back he said, "Okay. Pick a partner. We are going to divide into teams."

I saw a bunch of guys heading towards Annabeth. I quickly walked to her side and said, "Your my partner."

"Well, what if I don't want to be your partner."

"Well, too bad." I said with a smile and then whispered, "You're stuck with me."

Annabeth blushed at this and I just grinned like an idiot. Coach Hedge then made us line up on the line. "Okay you two", He pointed at us, "Are over there." He pointed to Thalia and Nico.

I quickly high-fived Nico and when Coach finally finished up dividing the teams, he said, "Okay Freshies, we are playing Dodge Ball, today." Pretty much everyone cheered except for a few of the girls. Coach then made us line up on one side of the gym wall and touch our hands to the wall. Then next thing I knew Coach Hedge blew the whistle and everyone charged to the middle.

A bunch of the girls who didn't want to play just stood there and got hit while some girls like, Thalia and Annabeth, for instance, actually were getting out a lot of players. After about 10 minutes of this it was Thalia, Annabeth, and I against 3 other jocks.

One of them said to Annabeth, "Hey, Babe. I'll give you a free shot."

Annabeth grinned, twirled her hair, and said, "Okay."

She made it seem like she had no idea what she was doing, but if you had known her for as long as I had, you would notice the gleam in her eyes. She walked up right in front of the green border line and threw it as hard as she could at the guy and it hit somewhere where just thinking about being hit there, hurts.

He toppled over and glared at Annabeth she laughed and high-fived Thalia. Now there were only 2 left on the other side. We ended up throwing a ball at one of them when they were trying to pick one up and we won it when all 3 of us threw it at the same time as each other.

After the game we all hugged and congratulated each other and quickly changed back into our regular clothes.

Once out of there I headed to Marine Biology, my extracurricular class. It was mostly boring since I knew a lot of this stuff. _How many babies can a shark have? _10. _How many different types of fish are there? _2500. It was pretty easy stuff.

After Marine Biology I ended with English. I walked into English to find Paul-er Mr. Blowfis at his desk.

"Hey, Percy. How do you like Goode so far?" He asked.

"I like it. It's not too bad."

"That's good." He said. Then looking at the time he continued, "We'll, talk more when we get home."

I nodded and took a seat at an empty desk. Just then a girl with frizzy red hair walked up and sat down next to me and said, "Hey, I' m Rachel."

She batted her eyelashes and looked me up and down. "I'm Percy." I said trying to be polite and not disgusted, by her trying to flirt with me.

"Oh. Don't worry I know who you are." She said while moving closer to me putting a hand on my thigh. Okay that was it and right as that happened, Annabeth walked in. She looked confused, hurt, mad, jealous, and amusement all at once. The last one was because she saw my face, but I still questioned the others.

"Hey Annabeth." I said. I pleaded her with my eyes no save me.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Percy"

This really irritated Rachel which I thought was kind of funny.

"Thalia saved you a seat in the back." Annabeth said as she gestured towards Thalia in the back sitting by two open desks.

"Oh. Yeah, right." I said.

"Percy doesn't want to leave. Do you Percy?" Rachel said.

"Actually Rachel I want to go and sit with my friends in the back." I tried to say as nicely as possible.

She just huffed in defiance. I grinned at Annabeth and she just laughed. We then walked together towards the back.

"Thank you, so much Annabeth. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"I know right. I am just that amazing." Annabeth said grinning.

The class went on for another 45 minutes until the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I got up with my friends and went to my locker and grabbed my backpack and my phone and headed to Nico's locker.

"Hey, dude." I said to him.

"Hey" He answered.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" he said while popping the 'p'.

We then walked with each other to find the girls. Thalia and Annabeth we in a deep conversation where Thalia was grinning and Annabeth was scowling and rolling her eyes and damn did she look cute like that. Good god, what is wrong with me. When we got near them they stopped bickering and I raised my eyebrows she blushed as if saying that it was too embarrassing. I nodded and we walked to Bianca's car.

After a couple of minutes she walked up to the car and unlocked it and we all squeezed in. On the way to our houses she asked, "So how was your guy's first day?"

"Alright" I said.

"Good" Annabeth replied.

"It sucked" and "I hated it." Nico and Thalia replied.

"Okay. Well, good for you and Annabeth, but it will get better Thalia and Nico."

"Please. How does school get better?" Thalia scoffed.

"I guess your right never mind. "Bianca answered while coming to a stop at Annabeth's house.

Annabeth got out and waved to everyone. I rode up the street to Thalia's house and waved goodbye when she got out and rode over to Nico's, so I could hang out with him.

Nico's house was huge. It was a three story house that was black brick and black shutters. Nico lived with his sisters Bianca and hazel along with his step mom Persephone and Hades. Hazel was a year younger than us. Nico didn't get along that much with his step mom and his dad was just worse.

Bianca parked her jeep in the driveway and walked into the house with us. I walked up with Nico to his room and threw my bag into the corner sitting down in his swirly chair while Nico plopped face down on his bed.

"You, know, Perce. It is way too obvious that you like her because you drool all over her during class."

"Who?" I asked having no clue what he is talking about.

"Are you serious?" he looked at me as he moved onto his side. I nodded.

"Dude, Annabeth." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What I don't drool over her." I said as I stopped spinning in his chair to face him.

"Oh. Yeah then why do I catch you doing this in the middle of class staring at Annabeth." He then makes a face like, :o.

"I do not make that face that!" I exclaimed.

He just shook his head and pressed a few buttons on his phone to show a picture of me doing exactly that. I turned beet red. He just smirked.

"Yeah. I'm going home." I said as I tried to save myself from more embarrassment.

"You are going to have to face this sooner or later." Nico called after me as I made my way down the hall to the steps.

I yelled back, "I choose later."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I just came up with this idea for a chapter, so I decided to write it and I have to wear my glasses today because my contacts were messed up and there is no way I am going out in those, so I'm going to be cooped up in my room away from the world. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review and PLEASE help me with new chapter ideas! I would also like to thank Lmb111514, ElmoDaHorse, DragonClan, and Sora Loves Rain for the reviews**

**Thank you, **

**SBC1290**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

It was already Friday; the first Friday of a new school year. I had just woken up to my alarm and then gotten into the shower. After my shower I changed into a blue t-shirt, light blue jean shorts, and my black vans. I put my hair up in a ponytail and let some pieces of hair hang down on the side of my face, framing it. I hurried down stairs and ate my regular breakfast and checked the time 7:45. My school started at 8:15 and Bianca, Nico's older sister, was going to pick me up at 7:50.

I grabbed my backpack and stepped out onto the porch. I sat down on the swinging bench and took out my phone and checked Facebook to pass the time. A few minutes later, I heard a _beep _and looked up to see Bianca and Nico in the front seat with Percy and Thalia in the back. I smiled and headed to the back seat. I opened the door and Percy scooted over to let me get in.

Now let me tell you squeezing into this car wasn't easy. There were 3 seats in the back, but the middle one seemed so small that I was almost sitting on Percy, so I could sit down somewhere. I was blushing the whole way there and it didn't make it any better that Thalia was cracking up next to me.

When we got to the school, I hurried up out of the car. I was a little relieved to get away from that awkwardness. I guess it wouldn't have been that awkward if it was still 8th grade, but over the summer he had gotten cuter. I mean I had always thought he was cute, but since he went surfing over the summer almost every day and you could tell he had more muscle and he had gotten taller.

I blushed just thinking that. He is my best friend I couldn't do that. I had always known that he was cute to other girls, but on Monday when school started and Rachel was flirting with him it made my blood boil, but then I noticed the look on his face a realized he was trying to get out of there. I just thought it was funny.

I was snapped back into reality by Thalia. She had said something I didn't hear. "What?" I asked.

"Have you not been listening to me?" She asked.

"Sorry. Just thinking…"

"About what?" she asked and nudged me in Percy direction who was walking in front of us with Nico towards their lockers.

I blushed and she took that as an answer and grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up and tell me what you were saying before."

"How do I tell you what I was saying if you just told me to shut up?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Just tell me" I said exasperated.

"Okay, fine. I heard that there was going to be a party tonight, at the star quarterback's house."

"Who is that?" I asked as I got to my locker and unlocked it, grabbing my stuff, and locking it.

"Luke Castellan" She said.

"Oh. I've heard of him. Isn't Bianca friends with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think." Then she said while grabbing my arm, "Do you think she could get us in?"

I looked at her bewildered and said, "Do you think that she will let us go to a junior's party, when we are only freshman?"

"Well, we have to try don't we?" She asked as we walked into Homeroom.

"Okay." I said as I sat down in my seat next Percy.

She walked to her seat on the other side of Percy and started to talk to Nico.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"She wants to go to the Luke Castellan's party tonight."

"How will you guys get in?" He asked.

"Thalia said that she thought Bianca was friends with him and she is probably asking Nico about it."

He nodded and looked over to see what Nico and Thalia were doing.

"Please, Nico. Can you ask her?" Thalia said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but I don't know if she will say yes."

"Okay that's fine." Thalia said satisfied.

When Homeroom ended, I went to History and then Science. They were as boring as ever because nobody ever does anything in those classes. I then headed to math and sat down in my seat. Percy came up and sat down next to me along with Nico on my other side. Math was pretty easy for me, but it was quite obvious with Percy that he was having a hard time. I watched as his face got all scrunched up when he was confused and I thought it was cute. No. Shut up. I can't think that.

After shaking my head I went back to work and finally 30 minutes later class was over. I then went to my locker where I found Thalia waiting and she said, "I think we should ask Bianca at lunch since we have it now." I nodded and put my stuff away and walked to Nico and Percy's lockers. They were waiting for us and we walked together into the cafeteria to find Bianca.

We looked around the big cafeteria and finally spotted Bianca with a group of jocks and some girls. Nico walked in front of us since he knew most of them.

"Hey B" Nico said getting her attention.

She looked up and saw us. She smiled and said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Well, we had heard about Luke's party and we were wondering if you could get us in?" Nico asked.

Bianca sighed and said, "I don't know." Then a guy who was about 6"3 who was very handsome with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a scar on his face said, "Hey. It's cool B. They can come." The guy said eying Thalia and I. "Just don't drink the punch." He said with a smirk.

Nico smiled, which was rare. "Thanks, Luke." Nico said.

"Don't mention it. Anything for B's little, bro." He said with a charming smile and putting his arm around Bianca making her blush.

We all thanked Luke and headed to our regular table. After lunch the day went on as it had been and Bianca dropped me off as usual after school and told me she would be picking me up at 8:00. I smiled and waved.

Once I got into my house I checked the time, it was 3:30 and school had let out at 3:05. I still had about 4 and a half hours until the party, so I texted Thalia and asked her to come over.

She got here about 10 minutes after I texted her and we decided to just hang out for a while until we had to get ready. We used the PS3 that I had and watched Netflix for the last 2 hours. We watched a walk to remember and I pretty much balled my eyes out near the end.

After the movie was over Thalia said she was going to leave to go and get ready. I decided to do the same because it was already 5:45, so I went upstairs and into my bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I changed into a dark green blouse and blue jeans with my black sandals. I brushed my hair and made sure my hair wasn't fizzy and puffy and let it air dry for a while. I then put on some lip gloss and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed a few things and checked the time on my phone. It was already 7:10, so I texted Thalia to come over and wait at my house. About 10 minutes later Thalia was here. She was wearing a nice black t-shirt with a small leather jacket and black skinny jeans with her black converse. I let her in and she went straight for the kitchen. I then noticed that my mom was home and said, "Oh. Hey mom what are you doing here?"

"I got home early." She said while getting some leftovers out of the oven.

"Oh. Okay, well Thalia and I were going to go to a friend's house for a party. That's alright isn't it?"

"Of course, honey. Just no drinking and be home by midnight."

"Okay mom."

"How are you Thalia I haven't seen you in forever?" My mom asked Thalia as she grabbed a cold piece of pizza from the fridge and grabbed a stool from next to my mom at the counter.

"Good. How about you Ms. Chase?" Thalia asked. (A.N.: I used Chase because I didn't want to think of another last name. I'm not sure what would look good with it, so Chase it is.)

"I'm great actually." My mom replied.

Just then we heard a familiar _beep _and I said, "That's Bianca. We have to go mom. Love you." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Love you too" My mom shouted after me.

I walked with Thalia out to the black jeep where Bianca was dressed in a purple blouse and some short shorts. Nico had on a little bit nicer black shirt with his same old black skinny jeans and black converse. Percy I had to say looked good. He was wearing a green polo shirt that made his eyes pop and regular blue jeans with his black converse. I went into the car before Thalia and squeezed in the middle of Percy and Thalia.

It took about 10 minutes to get there and 10 minutes of listening to Nico's music and I had to say my ears were bleeding. We came to a stop at a huge house. It was only 3 stories high, but it was a type of house that was longer than usual. It had a pool and you could see a bunch of teenagers everywhere.

I walked with Thalia and Bianca up to the hose with Nico and Percy trailing behind. Bianca said "Hi" to some people as we walked by. We then made our way past a big table with refreshments and onto the living room where a sort of dance room was set up. I spotted Luke in the corner talking to a girl, most likely flirting with her. You could barely notice, but if you were close enough you could see her freeze a little. I was now wondering if Bianca liked Luke.

We walked up to them and Luke noticed Bianca who smiled at him, most likely a forced one. He smiled nervously at her and saw Thalia, Percy, Nico, and I. He then said, "You brought the freshies. Good."

"Yep. I think I'm going to go and say hi to some people." She said to Luke.

She turned towards us and said, "Will you guys be alright be yourselves?"

"Yeah, don't worry, B. I will make sure Death Breath doesn't drink." Thalia said putting her hand on Nico's shoulder, making him blush. "Alright" Bianca said as she walked towards a few people who were by the stairs.

I looked back at Luke who watched as Bianca left and then said, "Okay you guys are free to go anywhere you please, but a word of advice, I would not go upstairs because that is where the bedrooms are." He had a smirk on his face and patted Nico and Percy on the backs and walked in the direction of Bianca.

***Percy's P.O.V.***

It had already been 2 hours and I was in a conversation with the football team. They wanted me to try out. I had played in middle school a little bit and wasn't bad, so I thought, why not? I had then excused myself to the bathroom only to find a laughing and bubbly Annabeth hopping around. She looked really pretty and I could already feel my heart beating faster as she noticed me and smiled.

"Percy!" She yelled and ran up and gave me a hug.

I could smell something weird on her. I realized it was alcohol.

"Annabeth, have you been drinking?"

"No" She said trying to look at me in the eyes, but she started to laugh and wobble.

I caught her and she started to laugh hysterically and then all of a sudden she was crying and I didn't know what to do. I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. I then spotted Thalia with Nico talking about something. They seemed to be arguing, but I didn't care. I dragged a crying Annabeth over there and said, "Thalia help me with her."

Thalia saw Annabeth and immediately started to ask questions, "What happened? Why is she crying?"

"I think she had a drink from someone and I have no idea why she is crying." I looked at Nico, "Go find Bianca, we need to leave."

"No I don't want to leave." Annabeth wined.

"We have to go back to my place my mom can help." I told Thalia ignoring what Annabeth said.

"No. I don't want to go!" Annabeth yelled causing some people to look.

"Shh. Annabeth." I said to her.

Nico then came rushing over with Bianca and Annabeth yelled, "Bianca!"

Annabeth ran up and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear making Bianca stutter saying, "No".

"Is she drunk?" Bianca asked with a worried look on her face.

We all nodded and Bianca got her keys out of her pocket and led the way to her car. Once we got there we made Annabeth lay down with her head in my lap and her legs on Thalia's who was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

She kept murmuring things and saying, "You smell good, Perce. Like the ocean." That made me blush and I then looked down to see her closing her eyes and falling asleep.

We got back to my place in about 10 minutes and I carried Annabeth up to my door and gave the keys to Nico to open. We walked in to see my mom and Paul talking in the kitchen. She looked up and got a worried look on her face because I was carrying Annabeth.

"What happened?" My mom asked.

"We think Annabeth got something to drink." Thalia said.

"Is it okay if she sleeps here tonight?" I asked pleading with my mom.

"Of course. Take her upstairs Perce."

I nodded and walked upstairs. I started towards the extra bedroom, but Annabeth murmured, "No. Your room." I then turned towards my room and pushed the door open with my foot. I placed her on my bed and tucked her in.

Thalia came in and said, "I used her phone and texted her mom that she was at my house."

"Okay. You should probably head home. It's kind of late. I will make sure she gets home tomorrow." I told her.

She nodded and set down Annabeth's phone on my dresser and walked out.

I grabbed a few clothes and changed in the bathroom into a pair of pajama pants. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone about to walk out when I hear, "Percy?", "Percy?"

I walk over to the side of the bed where Annabeth's head was, "Yeah, Annabeth."

She pulled me down by my shirt and gave me a kiss on my cheek. She smiled sleepily and said, "Thank you". She was out like a light right after that.

I silently slipped out of the room and into the guest bedroom. I made myself comfortable and fell fast asleep.

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

I woke up to a blinding light in my eyes. I had a huge headache and I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't know where I was. I looked around and noticed I was in a bedroom, a guy's bedroom; more specifically Percy's.

That's when I freaked out. I didn't remember anything and now I'm in Percy's room. I felt around and new that my clothes were still on, but why was I in here. I got up and noticed my phone on the dresser and I looked at the time. 10:20 A.M. on Saturday. I opened the door and was hit in the head with a big object which caused me to fall down and the object on top of me. I opened my eyes to find sea-green ones. Percy.

"You're awake." He said as he got off of me.

"Yeah I just woke up." I said as he pulled me up making me notice that he was shirtless. I tried not to look at his body, but I couldn't help it, he had abs, a whole 6 pack.

He noticed me looking and blushed and covered his chest.

I then tried to get rid of the awkwardness by saying, "How did I get here?"

"Well last night I guess you somehow had something to drink and I found you on my way to the bathroom and you were kind of going crazy and I got Thalia, Nico, and Bianca help get you here, but your mom thinks you're at Thals house."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember a guy um…Ethan…I think gave me a drink, but I told him that I was only a freshman, so no alcohol."

"He must have just given you one with some." Percy said getting a little angry.

"Percy its fine. I'm fine." Right as I said that I had the grossest taste in my mouth and felt something coming up. I ran past Percy and in to the bathroom and hovered over the toilet. It just came flooding out and Percy came over and picked up my hair out of my face. He rubbed circles in my back when I finished and he handed me a new tooth brush and tooth paste and watched as I brushed my teeth. When I was done I said, "Okay maybe. I'm not fine."

That's when my head started to hurt and I felt woozy. I clutched my head and put a hand on the counter and Percy rushed over to me and turned me towards him and said, "Are you okay?"

"No. I need an Advil or something." I said while I moved my hands to rub my temples.

He nodded and took one of my hands and walked me down stairs. Usually I would have protested that I could do it by myself, but I feel like if I try to speak anymore then I will throw up anywhere.

When we got down stairs Ms. Jackson and Mr. Blowfis were in the kitchen. They looked up when they saw us. Ms. Jackson had a worried look on her face and asked, "How do you feel Annabeth?"

"Not so good. I feel like throwing up every time I talk and I have the biggest headache."

"Do you want some Advil?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said while person took me to the table to sit down.

Ms. Jackson brought of a couple pills and set them down in front of me on the table with a glass of water. "Here you go sweetie"

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson."

"Call me Sally, remember."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Thank you Sally." Sally just smiled and nodded.

I took the pills and they got rid of some of the pain right away. Sally then said, "Annabeth would you like something to eat."

"Um…sure" I said uncertain.

"Okay" Sally said.

15 minutes later and a little less of a headache I had a sandwich eaten and a water bottle drained empty. I got up with Percy and he took me back upstairs. We walked into his room and I said to him, "I need to go home soon."

"Okay and Thalia dropped by some clothes to wear, so you can change and then I can take you home."

I nodded and he walked out of the room, so I can change. After I changed, I walked out to find Percy leaning on the wall. He had changed into a blue t-shirt and Nike shorts with his Nike shoes. We walked down stairs and I waved goodbye to Sally and Paul and thanked them.

Percy and I headed towards my house which was only 5 houses down. We walked in comfortable silence and we stopped at my front door knowing that my mom wasn't home because she worked on Saturday's.

I hugged Percy and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I said.

"You're welcome" He said.

I hugged him again, but tighter and then let go and open my front door. I waved goodbye and he does too and I shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my sister just had a softball tournament, so I had a 3 hour drive there and then back to write this. My sister got 3****rd**** in the state championship for her softball team and I am so proud of her! Anyways, I would like to say thank you to everyone who read this. I would also like to say thank you to Sora Loves Rain, ElmoDaHorse, Elmlea, and whackadoodle100 for reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you,**

**SBC1290**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

It was already Wednesday of the next week. After Percy dropped me off at home on Saturday my mom didn't expect a thing, which was good. I really hated lying to her, but I didn't want to get into trouble, but I pretty much stayed at my house for the rest of the weekend trying to get over my hangover.

Currently, I was headed to gym. I was walking with Silena because Thalia had to stop by the office and pick something up. Silena however, the whole time was ranting on and on about how she didn't get to go to the nail salon yesterday and that her nails didn't match her clothes. I however, was staring at a certain green-eyed boy.

I really couldn't help it. He was in front of me laughing with Nico, Travis, and Conner. He was just so hard not to stare at. I mean he had the most handsome features from his sexy smirk to the gorgeous green eyes. He was probably the hottest guy in our grade, maybe the school and he was my best friend. Being his best friend it is kind of hard to think that I could ever date him, it would ruin our friendship and I would just be scared losing it.

I was finally snapped back into reality when Silena was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I looked over at her and said, "What?"

"Staring at Percy again aren't you." Silena said smiling widely at me.

I blushed and said "Shut up." as we walked into the girl's locker room.

Silena laughed and followed me in. Thalia showed up a minute later and changed with us. When we finally finish we followed all of the girls outside of the locker rooms and into the gym. Silena, Thalia, and I all met up with the guys. Coach Hedge showed up after he got the last boy out of the locker room.

"Okay Cupcakes, today the guys are on the field playing football while the girls to walk the track or do whatever."

We all nodded excitedly because Coach Hedge never takes it easy on us. Thalia, Silena, and I all walked together with the guys outside. We watched as the guys headed onto the field. We decided to walk the track and watch the guys. They decided to play shirts and skins and I got luckily got to see Percy shirtless. I watched with Thalia and Silena who were staring at the shirtless boys as well. Thalia was mostly staring at Nico which I thought was funny because it was pretty obvious that they liked each other and Silena was obviously staring at her boyfriend Beckendorf.

Once we had finally made it around once we decide to sit and watch the rest of the game because we had nothing better to do.

***Percy's P.O.V.***

I was in gym and outside playing football. I had always loved football and I was going to try out for it today as long as it didn't mess up my swimming time. Coach Hedge watched the whole time and said that I had a great arm and that he hoped to see me at tryouts. I thanked him and left to meet up with the others. I quickly changed and met up with Annabeth outside of the gym because she had to ask me something.

"Hey" I said to her as she looked up from her phone. Her grey eyes met my green ones and smiled. My stomach got butterflies.

"Hey" She said back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we started towards our lockers, so we could get our stuff for our last class, English.

"Oh, right. I remembered that you said something about you staying after for football tryouts and that your mom was taking you home."

"Yeah." I said as I got to my locker and opened it.

"I have to stay after too and I was wondering if it would be okay if your mom could take me home." She asked.

"Yeah that would be fine. Just meet me at the front of the school at 4:30."

"Okay. Thank you, Percy." She said as she gave me a smile and my stomach turned again as I smiled back.

Once I finally got to English and class started I couldn't concentrate. I was freaking out because I was hoping that I was good enough to get on the team. Luckily Mr. Blowfis as I call him at school didn't call on me and after 45 minutes class finally ended. I shot out of my seat and to my locker; Nico was running along with me because he too was going to try out.

A few minutes later I was in the locker room. Coach Hedge handed Nico and I shoulder pads, helmets, and football pants. We both quickly changed and put our gym shirts over the gym pads. We then followed all of the guys trying out onto the field.

We all started out with warm-ups. We did jumping jacks, sit-ups, push-ups, and many other things. It wasn't that bad, but I couldn't say the same for some other guys. We then worked on tackling, then catching, and then throwing, and finally a scrimmage game. Once it was over I thought I did a pretty good job and coach hedge came over to me and Nico said that he will see me later. Coach Hedge then said, "Good job, Percy. You did great out there."

"Thank you." I said surprised.

"Now you know that I don't go and hand out compliments, so consider yourself lucky."

I laughed at that and he continued, "I think since our last quarterback graduated last year, you would be a great replacement."

"But, Coach I am only a freshman." I said flabbergasted.

"I know and it will be tough to prove you are worthy, but I think it will be worth it."

"Thank you so much coach. I won't mess this up."

"I know, Percy. Now you better get going."

I nodded and thanked him once more. I hurried back into the locker room. Most of the guys were gone and I decided to take a shower. Once I got out of there I changed and checked the time, 4:25. I hurried out of the locker room and out the front door of the school.

Annabeth was on the bench reading a book. I decided to scare Annabeth since I was in such a good mood.

I went up behind her and put my hands on her back and yelled, "Boo!"

She completely freaked out and dropped her book jumping up screaming.

I just laughed as she picked up her book, but quickly stopped as she hit me with her book.

"Ow." I said as she hit me on the arm. "Good" she replied.

"Now is that anyway to hit the future quarterback of the school?" I asked with a smirk.

"What?!" she asked happily and excitedly.

"Yep, you're looking at Goode High's new quarterback." I said proudly.

"Perce, that's great." She said as Annabeth hugged me. I then spun her around.

She started to laugh and I then set her down and she looked up at me smiling. I then got caught up on the moment by looking into her eyes. I noticed that we were still really close and I was still holding her waist. I got lost in leaning down still staring at her that I didn't notice my mom's black car roll up. My lips were about a few inches from hers when I heard my mom's car honk and both of our heads snapped towards that direction.

My mom noticed our position and mouthed "sorry" to me. I grabbed Annabeth's stuff from the bench. She thanked me and got into the back as I got into the front with my mom. It really sucked that I couldn't drive, but I was almost 15, so I was close to getting my permit.

We rode home with my mom asking Annabeth a lot of questions about summer. When we finally got to her house she said "Thank you" to my mom and then to me she said, "See you tomorrow."

I said it back and watched as she went into her house. Once we got home, my mom asked, "So, what were you so happy about?"

"What?" I asked and then it donned on me. "Oh, yeah. Um. I'm just quarterback." I said as I got a glass of water.

"Really? That is amazing, Perce. I'm so proud of you." My mom said hugging me looking like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, Coach Hedge told me after try outs." I said smiling.

"That is great, so I think you deserve some cookies." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for my little boy." My mom said as she pinched my cheeks and walked towards the refrigerator to start cooking.

"Really, Mom?" I ask.

"I' m only kidding, Perce. Lighten up."

"Ha-ha." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to Paul who was into the basketball game that was on.

Paul then said, "Great job, Percy I am very proud of you, too."

"Thank you, it means a lot." I said to Paul and it did. Before Paul came I never got any appraisal from a fatherly figure and from Paul it is great to know that he cares.

About a half an hour later my mom says the cookies are done and I shoot out of my spot on the coach to the kitchen. Once I enter the kitchen I am shot with the most amazingly heavenly smell, my mom's home-made blue cookies. I quickly take a few with me and onto the couch. I give a few to Paul and take out my phone and take a picture of it. I quickly send it to Annabeth and say:

**(**_Percy_, **Annabeth)**

_Haha. Look what I have. _(Insert picture of blue cookie)

**Aw. Did you save one for me? You know your favorite person in the world and your best friend. ;)**

I laugh and then take a picture of me eating it.

_Nope. Last one._

**You suck you know that. :.(**

_I know, but I' m super hot and cool, too. ;)_

**Sure. Keep telling yourself that.**

_I'm hurt. L_

**I know. **J

_Wow. Ur so nice…_

**Ikr. I am like the nicest person on Earth.**

_Ha-ha. _

**I know I am very nice and super funny, but I have to finish this stupid science homework, so I will see you tomorrow.**

_Okay. See you tomorrow._

I lock my phone and finish watching the game with Paul. Once it is over I head upstairs and into my room. I change and get into bed, falling asleep instantly thinking about a certain grey-eyed girl.

***PAGEBREAK***

It was already Thursday morning. It was 7:00 and I was getting ready. I had just taken a shower and I was changing clothes. I put on Nike black shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and my Nike-Air shoes. I hurried downstairs to the heavenly smell of my mom's pancakes.

Once I sat down at the table, I quickly scarfed down all of my pancakes and tried to swallow all of my milk in one gulp. Key word: tried. It didn't work out, so well and I ended spitting it up everywhere. My mom hurried over with some towels and I helped her clean up everything.

Once we finished I heard a honk and kissed my mom on the cheek and then grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I saw the familiar black jeep out front.

Bianca and Nico were in the front seat and Thalia was in the back. I hopped in the back and we headed for Annabeth's house.

She came out a minute after we honked. You could easily tell that she was in a rush. She had a piece of toast in her mouth and she was trying to put on a shoe while she was also trying to put on her jacket because she only had a tank top on. She was wearing a black jacket, a white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and her signature black converse. She threw her bag at me when she came in and I quickly blocked it from my face and she jumped into the jeep. Bianca then started towards school.

"Looks like someone woke up late." Thalia said.

"Yeah, my mom left yesterday to go to a conference in California and I forgot to set my alarm, so I woke up late." Annabeth said as she finished tying her shoe that she had just put on. She huffed and sat back.

We rode quietly to school most of us just tired because we had to get up early. I just sat back and closed my eyes. Someone shook me a few minutes later. I noticed that we were at school. Annabeth was above me shaking me. I sat up and looked around, nobody was in the car and nobody was in the parking lot. It was just a bunch of cars.

"They left us here." Annabeth said as she opened the car door. I followed her out and grabbed my backpack.

"Did you fall asleep too?" I asked.

"Yeah and they left a note." Annabeth said.

"Can I see it?" I asked. Annabeth started to blush, but handed me the note and walked in front of me towards the school. I followed and read the note:

_You too, look so cute together. We figured we would give you guys some time to cuddle. ;)_

_-B, Thals, and Nico_

I could feel my face heat up. I just tried to ignore it and I shoved the note in my pocket as I hurried to ketch up to Annabeth.

Once we entered the school we looked at the clock, it said 8:45. We had been asleep for near an hour. The bell had obviously rung, so we headed for the office. I signed my name along with Annabeth. The secretary gave us notes and we headed to our lockers and we decided to wait because the class was about to end. Annabeth was slumped against the wall furiously texting. Most likely Thalia. I sat down next to her and took out my phone.

**(**_Percy_, **Nico)**

_That was not cool man._

**Sorry, but Thalia and Bianca insisted that you two looked too cozy to move and who am I to say no to my sister and one of my best friends and I just couldn't say no to the idea of a picture of you too all cozy.**

_U really suck_

**I know. **J** Are you coming to homeroom?**

_No, Annabeth and I are waiting until class is over._

**Haha, Annabeth must be pissed. U know how much school means to her.**

_Yep, she is currently texting Thalia. I feel bad for her._

**Yeah, I know.**

The bell rang before I could answer. I grabbed my stuff and helped Annabeth up. We said our "Goodbye's" and I headed to my first class. After science and history I headed to math. Once I got there I saw Thalia and Nico talking. I took my math book and hit him on the top of the head with it.

He cried out, "Ow!" and turned to see me grinning at him. He scowled at me, but he knew that he deserved that. I sat down in front of Nico and Annabeth entered in a minute later with a smile on her face. She sat down next to me, in front of Thalia. We were all confused because she was really mad earlier. Once class was over we all walked towards our lockers to put our stuff away and then go to lunch. I quickly met Annabeth over at her locker and said that I need to talk to her. Thalia didn't question it and headed towards the cafeteria. I then asked Annabeth, "Okay what's up? Because you were really mad earlier."

"Okay, but you have to help me with it then."

"Depending on what it is."

"Okay I am going to get back at Thalia and Nico." She said looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Okay. How exactly are you going to get back at them without them noticing?"

"I will tell you later. I don't want them finding out." She said quietly.

"Okay…" I said skeptically.

"Please, Percy. It's not like I'm going to do anything that bad." She said.

"Okay, but I want in on this."

"Good because this will only work if you cooperate."

I smiled and we both walked to the cafeteria acting like nothing had happened. Neither Thalia nor Nico pestered us with questions.

Later that day Annabeth told me to meet her at her house to go over what we were going to do. Once I was dropped off at my house I started my homework, but I couldn't figure out a problem, so I decided it was time to go over. I texted her and she said "Yeah". I then grabbed my backpack and told Paul where I was headed because my mom wasn't home. I then quickly walked over to her house. Once I knocked on the door, I looked away for a split second and the door opened and Annabeth pulled me by the collar inside.

"Did they see you?" she asked.

"No, Annabeth. Calm down."

"Okay." She said.

"Let's go up to my room." She then said.

I nodded because I was starting to get nervous. I had been in her room before, but now it was a little weirder because I was now in high school and I was a boy and she was a girl and we were alone in a room, with a bed. I know it makes me sound like a pervert, but what guy wouldn't when there really hot best friend invited them up to their room to 'talk' and they were alone.

I watched as she slowly went up the stairs and I took that as my que to follow her. I watched as she walked up staring at her and I was so caught up with how good she looked that I almost nearly fell on my face, but luckily I only tripped. Annabeth heard me and turned around. She saw me ketch myself and she silently laughed and shook her head. I instantly turned red and continued to follow her. She led me into a familiar room.

It was light purple, same as always. She had the same white with red and blue flowered bed spread. It was pretty much the same as always. She sat down on her bed with her legs crossed and she leaned on her dresser that was right next to the end of her bed. I then got up onto her bed after taking off my shoes and sat legs crossed across from her having nothing to lean on.

She then started to talk, but I was mostly just watching her trying to listen. I got caught up in how she was ranting on and on and that she was rolling her eyes a lot and her hair was falling out of her pony tail. I watched as her lips just kept moving and then I saw a strand of hair fall into her face out of her ponytail and I just couldn't help myself and I quickly grabbed it put it behind her ear. She all of a sudden went quiet because I had touched her face and my hand was still there. I looked up into her eyes and all of a sudden I really wanted to kiss her.

"Sorry" I said removing my hand from her face.

"It's okay." She said in a small voice.

I knew I was turning red and I decided to change the subject, "So um… what were you saying?"

"Um… oh yeah, so you have to text Nico telling him that Thalia, You, and I are going on a movie night."

"Okay then what?" I asked.

"I am going to text Thalia that Nico, You, and I are going to a movie. We will both show up and then we will make them go into the theater while we get food and drinks."

"Okay, then what?"

"Since Bianca drives us to school every day, she is forgiven, so we are going to use her to embarrass Nico and Thalia."

"How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Well after you and I get the drinks, you are going to act like you left your phone out there, so we get to leave and leave Nico on a "date" with Thalia." Annabeth said smiling.

"Wow. Now where does Bianca come in?"

"She will "unexpectedly" be there and say "hi" to Nico and embarrass them in front of the whole theater."

"Oh my god, you are a genius." I said with a smile.

"I know right, but you have to do your part and not tell."

"What makes you think I will tell?" I asked hurt.

"Do you remember my 12th birthday?" Annabeth asked stating her point.

"Oh…yeah, sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Now did you need help with math or something?" she asked pointing to my backpack.

"Oh…um, yeah." I said a little embarrassed.

"I needed to do it too, so don't worry."

I got out my homework and sat back on her bed. We worked on it for a while, but then Annabeth and I heard a click of the door and we knew that Ms. Chase was home and that was not a good thing. Annabeth shoved my stuff in my backpack and threw my shoes at me.

"Annabeth, I'm home!" Ms. Chase called coming up the steps.

"Percy come on!" Annabeth whisper yelled at me to hurry up trying to put my shoes on.

She got impatient fast and opened up her window. We used to do this every once in a while went I really had no reason other than to hang out with Annabeth and I knew her mom didn't like me that much. I took my shoe and backpack and went out her window onto the roof right under her window. I stayed there trying not to make much noise as I heard Ms. Chase enter right after Annabeth shut her window. I quickly put my shoe on and shouldered my backpack. I walked to the edge of the roof that led to her backyard. There is a sort of flowery thing that I have no idea what it is called, but thank god it was there or I would probably have a broken leg or ankle for jumping. The flowery thing was a latter sort of thing along the side of the house. I quickly and carefully climbed down it careful not to break it or fall. I silently walked out from the backyard and was about to leave when I saw Annabeth and her mom leaving to go somewhere. She saw me looked at her mom to see that she didn't see. She then smiled and waved. I waved back and waited for them to leave.

Once they finally left I took a quick walk home. My mom was home and made dinner for Paul and I. We talked about football and school. When I was done I went up to my room and decided to text Annabeth.

**(**_Percy_, **Annabeth)**

_Hey did your mom see me?_

**No, thank god. I would have been grounded for forever if she did.**

_Well then I would just keep sneaking through the window. ;)_

**Okay…weirdo. Anyways, so do you want to do this on Friday at 8?**

_Yeah, that is good. Do you want me to text Nico now?_

**Yeah and I'll text Thals**

I quickly found Nico in my contacts and said,

**(**_Percy_, **_Nico_****)**

_Hey do you want to go to the movies with Annabeth, Thals, and I on Friday?_

**_Yeah, that sounds cool. What time?_**

_At 8_

**_Okay, cool._**

I then turned to Annabeth's contact and texted,

**(**_Percy_, **Annabeth)**

_I got Nico to come. Can Thals?_

**Yeah, she can.**

_Okay that's good. I will see you tomorrow._

**Okay, goodnight Percy.**

_Goodnight, Annabeth._

I closed out of my phone and set it on the night stand. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep instantly.

***PAGEBREAK***

It was finally Friday I was going to the movies to "see a movie" with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. I was being picked up by Annabeth and her mom along with Nico and Thalia in 10 minutes and I had to hurry up and pick something out to wear.

I decided to just put on something casual. I grabbed a Green collared Polo shirt and put on some blue jeans along with some black converse. I asked my mom for some money and I grabbed my phone and I then heard the doorbell ring. I headed to the door and opened it to find Annabeth.

"Hey Anna-"I stopped mid-sentence to stare at her.

She looked really good and I mean really good. She was wearing a white blouse and some jean shorts that showed off her long, long tan legs. I could tell that she had some makeup on, Mascara and some eye liner with a little blush.

She started to blush when she noticed I was staring. I decided to say something to make it less embarrassing for me. "Um…" Great Percy. Way to make it even more awkward.

"We should go." Annabeth said, while turning towards her mom's car and walking away.

I groaned and muttered, "I am so stupid." As I face palmed myself literally. I headed towards Ms. Chase's car and got into the back seat. There was no "Hello, Percy" or "How are you Percy? I haven't seen you in forever." If you couldn't tell already, she really didn't like me. I waited silently until we got to the theater and the car doors unlocked and I got out, but before the door closed I said, "Thank you for the ride, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth laughed when the door closed and bumped me with her shoulder and said, "Kiss up"

"Hey, do you want her to like me or not?"

"Okay whatever let's just hurry the movie is about to start." Annabeth winked at me.

Thalia and Nico followed us to get tickets I paid for mine and Annabeth was too stubborn to let me pay for her, but that didn't mean Thalia or Nico was, but I made them give me money for food.

Annabeth finally persuaded Nico and Thalia to go and get seats because they kept thinking one of us was going to forget their favorite candy. Once we got up to the counter I order gummy worms, skittles, a crunch bar, a nerds rope, a sprite, lemonade, Pepsi, and a coke. I paid for it all and walked to the theater to find Nico and Thalia just putting on their 3D glasses.

Annabeth and I sat down and I pretended to look for my phone and said, "Oh god. Guys I left my phone out there." I got up and Annabeth said, "I think I remember where you left it." She said while getting up and then turned to Thalia and Nico, "We will be right back."

"Okay" and "Whatever" were their responses they were too caught up in the movie starting. I walked with Annabeth out of the theater and texted Bianca to tell her to go ahead. We quietly walked back in to watch.

"Nico?! Is that you?!" Bianca yelled from the top row of the theater. Everyone yelled at her to be quiet. She walked down the steps of the middle of the theater and whisper yelled, "Nico! It is you." She acted like she just noticed Thalia. "And you are on a date with Thalia?!"

Everyone yelled for her to shut up because they were watching the movie, but she kept going. "Look everyone my baby bro is on his first date. It is so cute!"

"Bianca we are not on a date!" Nico hissed.

"Okay, sure this isn't a date because you know a girl and a boy always go to the movies together alone!"

Soon Bianca was drawing more attention than the movie because people gave up trying to stop her from talking. She kept ranting on and on saying that Nico should just man up and admit it was one. Annabeth and I were cracking up by now and Bianca wasn't even done yet. Nico and Thalia were getting redder by the minute.

After 5 minutes later Bianca concluded her rant and Nico and Thalia were both completely and utterly embarrassed and confused. Once we finally "returned", I just kept cracking a smile at Annabeth who was still silently laughing. A few minutes later I got a text from Bianca, it was a video of the entire thing. I looked over at Annabeth who seemed to have gotten the same text. She looked over and smiled at me.

After the movie ended Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I all went outside to wait for Ms. Chase.

When we were waiting out front, Annabeth just nonchalantly said, "So how was your "date"?" putting air quotes around date and looking at Nico and Thalia.

They stared at her dumbfounded and then Thalia got a look of understanding, "It was you to who told Bianca."

"Yep" was all I said.

"It was to get back at you for the picture of us in the car." Annabeth said.

"Oh…you told them about the picture?" Thalia said poking Nico in the ribs.

"Sorry I was having fun with Percy, I forgot." Nico said.

"Ugh. Okay, I will delete ours if you delete yours." Thalia said looking at Annabeth and me.

"Okay, but at the same time and everyone has to do it." Annabeth said looking at Nico.

Nico grumbles as he fumbles for his phone. I see the picture and blush. I show him my phone and he shows me his and we both press delete. Annabeth and Thalia do the same.

Ms. Chase's car pulls up a minute later and we get into the car. I get into the very back as usual and Ms. Chase speaks, "So, Annabeth, Honey how was the movie?"

"It was good at least for Percy and me."

Thalia and Nico scowled and I silently started laughing.

"Why was that?" Ms. Chase said keeping her eyes on the road almost to Nico's house.

"Thalia and Nico got caught up with something else."

"Okay." Was all Ms. Chase said.

Ms. Chase then pulled into Nico's drive way and let Nico out. I quickly changed seats, so I could be by the door. After Ms. Chase backed out she went passed a couple of houses and turned to the right into Thalia's driveway. She got out, thanked Ms. Chase and headed inside. Ms. Chase then backed out and drove past 2 houses and went into my driveway. I got out and said, "Thank you, Ms. Chase for driving me home."

Ms. Chase just shut the door and Annabeth looked over at me smiling and shook her head, but then I gave her the thumbs up sign and she laughed. I then headed inside.

My mom was on the couch with Paul watching a show that had too much drama to follow it. I said that I was going to go upstairs and I did. I quickly changed into my pajama's which was just some pants with checkered white and blue and no shirt. I turned off the lights and got into bed. I fell asleep instantly when my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I am so sorry! I haven't had time to write lately. I had so much to do because it was Halloween and I had to set up my party, so I didn't have time to write, but I do now and this is not a Halloween chapter because frankly I am sort of sick of Halloween right now even though it is my 2****nd**** favorite holiday. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter. I would like to say thank you to SoraLovesRain, AdriRmzLovesYou, and Panda-l0ver728 for reviews. **

**Please R&R!**

**Thank you,**

**SBC1290**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

It was finally Halloween. It was Thursday. I wasn't going Trick or Treating tonight, instead, Thalia, since it was her favorite holiday, decided to throw a party. A lot of people came to it, mostly freshman, but some junior's, Bianca's friends, and some sophomores, along with some 8th graders, Jason's friends. The party was actually fun. It lasted until 10:30 because we had school tomorrow, so I ended up having to go home early. We had a lot of candy, played games, and danced a lot. It was probably one of the best party's I had been to. I had gone home with a stomachache and a big headache. Once I got into my room I changed into pajama's and took an Advil and went to sleep.

It was finally Friday and I had just walked out of the front door and towards the Black Jeep. The only difference about today was that Nico and Percy weren't in the car.

"Hey, Annabeth. Good morning." Bianca said as I opened the back door to get in. Thalia was sitting up front so I threw my backpack into the open seat.

"Good morning. Where are Percy and Nico?" I asked Bianca.

"Well, they were stupid enough to eat all of their candy in one night. They got pretty sick." Bianca explained.

"Not a surprise." I said with a smile.

"Haha, yeah leave it to them to do something that stupid." Thalia said laughing.

We all laughed a little more and then decided to listen to music the rest of the way to school.

Homeroom, first period, all the way until lunch went by slowly; I had to admit that it was pretty boring without Percy and even Nico. During lunch I was just sitting with Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, and some others like usual. All of a sudden I got a phone call it was from Percy.

I got up and told Thalia I would be right back. I walked out of the cafeteria and hit 'Answer'.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard Percy say. He sounded like he was really hyper which was unusual because he was supposed to be sick.

"Hi, Percy. Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yep! Never better! When will you be home?! Come over later! No! Come over now!" He said yelled excitedly in the phone.

"Percy? What's wrong with you? Aren't you sick?" I asked and then it hit me, "Did you eat more candy?"

There was silence on the other line,

"Percy? Did you?"

"I might have had some Smarties." He said in a small voice.

"Percy. Come on. You were sick this morning." I said.

"I know, but I was hungry and it was the closest thing to me and please don't be mad at me, Annabeth. Please." He said in a kid-dish voice.

"Okay, but what about your mom. Didn't she take your candy?" I asked.

"She is out of town visiting a cousin for a wedding. Paul let me stay home." He said.

"Oh, well. Then I'm coming over." I said because I really don't trust him alone with bags and bags of candy at home.

"Yay! Annie's coming over!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay Percy, I will be there in 15." I said.

"Okay! We can play games, and eat candy, and play games, and eat more candy-"

I cut him off. "No, Percy. No candy."

"Okay, fine, but only because it's you. Are we still going to play games?!" He asked.

"Maybe." I said smiling at his childishness.

"Okay, I will get the games out. Bye, Bye, Annabeth." He said through the phone.

"Bye Percy." I said smiling.

I clicked the 'End' button and headed back to the cafeteria. I told Thalia that I had to leave. I headed over to Bianca and told her that I had to go and see Percy.

"Okay, I have free period after lunch, so I can take you now." Bianca said.

"Okay, thank you." I said as she got up.

"No problem." She said as we walked out of the cafeteria towards her car.

The ride to Percy's house seemed fast. I was dropped off and at his door in no time. I then quickly knocked on his door.

I saw the door open and there stood a shirtless Percy with pajama bottoms and a snickers bar hanging out of his mouth.

"Annabeth!" He said after taking out the snickers bar. He reached down and hugged me. It was a little awkward for me because he was shirtless and I was blushing like crazy.

"Can we play games now?" He asked excitedly.

I shook my head. He pouted. "Why not?"

"First, give me the snickers bar." I said while putting my hang out for him to lay it in.

He looked at me for a second and decided not to fight. He put it in my hand, but remained pouting.

"Now where is the rest of the candy?" I asked.

"What candy? I have no candy." He said trying, but failing to be sneaky.

I knew that he had been in bed, so I headed for his room upstairs. "Annabeth, you can't go up there."

I stopped about halfway up the steps. "And why not?" I asked looking down at him trying to focus on his face.

"Because my candy is up there. I mean my um…" He said while trying to figure out what to say. I just smiled and headed up the steps. Percy followed deciding to race me up there, so he can hide his candy. I finally got up the steps and ran to his room.

I could not believe my eyes. There were at least 6 bags of candy with loads of trash everywhere. Percy finally caught up with me. He eyed the bag of candy on his desk next to the window. I dashed over to it right before Percy got there. I put the bag behind my back as he loomed over me trying to figure out how to get the candy.

All of a sudden he looked like he had the best idea. He put his hands out in front of him nearing my waist. I was a little confused at what he was doing until I realized that he was about to tickle me. He knew all of my ticklish spots. I was especially ticklish on the sides. Before I could stop him, his hands were on my sides tickling me.

I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. I kept my hands on the bag gripping it tightly trying not to lose. I finally caved and I trying to push him away and he made his grab for the bag. He took it and tried to make a run for it. I instantly ran after him jumping on his back. He fell over instantly and tried to take advantage of this by flipping us over, so I was now pinned to the ground. He loomed over me, trying not to put any of his weight on me. He just stared at me for a minute. It was a little weird, but he was hopped up on sugar, so it probably wasn't very weird for him. He finally sighed and said, "I don't feel good again."

"Okay let me up and help you." He pondered it for a minute and finally gave up. He got off of me and pulled me up. He then put the bag of candy down and lay down in his bed. He then asked like a little kid," Can you tuck me in?"

I smiled and nodded. I walked over to him and pulled the blanket over his chest and shoulders and finished tucking him in. I turned around and began to clean up the bags of candy. I looked over and noticed Percy watching me. "You need to get some sleep." I said to him.

"Can you get me medicine first? My tummy hurts." He said.

I nodded and went down stairs to get some. I came back up a few minutes later to find Percy spread out on top of the covers. "It was too hot." He said while I came in the room.

I handed him a couple of pills which he swallowed. He decided to get back under the covers and I tucked him in again and left the room.

About an hour or so later, I was down on the couch doing math homework when Percy entered with his blanket over his shoulders and rubbing his eyes. He sat down next to me on the couch and laid his head back. I put my math stuff on the coffee table and said to Percy, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah. Can you make me chicken noodle soup?" He said now looking at me. He sound more like himself, but with a little rasp in his voice which I had to say made him sound very sexy, especially that he still had his shirt off and he had a six-pack. Oh, no. No. No. No. No. Bad Annabeth. You can't be thinking those things about your best friend. I scolded myself in my mind as I nodded and smiled at Percy. I then went into the kitchen to find a can of chicken noodle soup and make a bowl and heated it up.

Once it was done I brought it over to Percy to eat. He ate it slowly and once he finished he looked back over to me and smiled. I was a little confused, but he slowly got up and took my hand and pulled me into a bear hug. "Thank you, so much, Annabeth. It means a lot and sorry about earlier and pulling you out of school."

"It's fine" I mumbled into his shoulder. He hugged me tighter for a second and then pulled away blushing.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Um…" I bent down picked up my phone, and checked the time. "4: 36" I said to him.

"Oh, so Paul should be home soon." He said.

"Okay, I guess I should leave then." I said a little disappointed.

"No, no." Percy said taking my hand turning me around. "I mean uh…you don't have to right now." He said blushing.

"Uh. Okay. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could watch a movie?" He said looking at the movie stand that he had.

"Okay. Sounds good." I said while taking a seat on the couch while he put in a movie. It was Finding Nemo.

"Really Percy? Finding Nemo?" I asked.

"Well, I am the one who is sick. So I get to pick the movie." He said as he went over to the lights to turn them off. He sat down on the couch next to me and pulled the blanket over the both of us. As he did that I was pulled closer to him. I didn't honestly mind because we used to do this all the time.

After 10 minutes into the movie, I could feel Percy's eyes on me. I looked over to him he was still staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow and he apparently snapped out of whatever he was thinking and blushed. I blushed a little too and smiled. I turned back to the movie and continued watching, but I could still feel Percy's eyes on me.

About halfway through the movie I snuggled in closer to Percy and I started to drift off to sleep. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Annabeth."

I grabbed the blanket and turned my face into his bare shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and I then drifted off asleep.

When I finally woke up and looked around. I was still on the couch. I looked up to find Percy staring at me with one of my curls around his finger. I smiled at him and said, "Having fun?"

He looked over to me smiled and said, "Yep" I smiled again and started to get up. I pulled the blanket off of him and put it around my shoulders, "Hey!" he said as I did this.

"What?" I asked pulling the blanket tighter around me.

"It's cold." He said while rubbing his bare arms.

"Maybe because you don't have a shirt on." I said while looking nonchalantly at his chest.

He blushed and crossed his arms over his bare chest. I just kept staring until Percy said, "Checking me out?" I looked up at his face he was smirking.

"What? No" I said trying not to blush. I then turned around and grabbed my phone still trying to hide my blush. I checked the time 11:00 P.M. Wow. Did we sleep for like six hours?

"Percy it's already 11." I said turning around to face him.

"Really? I thought it would have been earlier than that." He said while coming over to look at the time.

"I'm going to go and grab a shirt. I'll take you home after that." He said.

I nodded and checked my phone for messages. There was one from my mom. I was screwed, it was 11 and I wasn't home. I listened to the message, "Hey Annabeth. It's mom. I had an emergency meeting in Boston, so I am being driven down there right now. I will not be home tonight, but I will be back tomorrow. Please call me back. Love you." When I finished the message I hit end and pressed the screen where my mom's contact was. I started to call her. She answered right away, "Annabeth, honey. You had me, so worried. How come you didn't answer before?"

"Um…I had fallen asleep." I said into the phone.

"Oh. Okay. Well I should probably go. I have to finish these plans soon because I need to get back tomorrow early.

"Okay. That's fine. I love you." I said.

"Love you, too." She said.

I hit the end button and I turned around to see Percy coming down the stairs with a sweatshirt on.

"Paul's upstairs in his and my mom's room. He told me he didn't want to disturb our sleep, so he left us on the couch." He said while blushing a little. "Were you talking to your mom?"

"Yeah. She told me that she wasn't going to be home tonight and that she was in Boston, but that's okay it is Friday." I said while grabbing my backpack from the floor next to the couch.

"Well why don't you just sleep over here like we used to? We can hang out, watch more movies, and have fun. Our Friday night is pretty much gone, so why don't we just do what we use to?" He asked.

I turned around to face him and smiled, "Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Great." He said while clapping his hands together, "Let me go and get some blankets. Do you want to change into anything or run down to your house?"

"I'll run down to my house and grab some things. "I said grabbing my phone and going out the front door.

***Percy's P.O.V.***

I watched as Annabeth went out the front door. I walked up stairs and grabbed a few blankets from the extra closet in the hall. I brought them downstairs and set them on the couch. A few minutes later Annabeth showed up with a duffle bag. "I'm going to change." She said while taking her duffle bag with her to the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed the T.V. remote. I turned it back on. Paul must have turned it off when we were sleeping. I heard the door open and turned around to see Annabeth coming out. She had changed her hair putting it up into a bun. She had on a regular t-shirt and short shorts.

"Hey could I borrow a sweatshirt?" she asked putting her duffle bag on the floor.

"Yeah sure there upstairs." I said while grabbing the PS3 controller turning it on. "Okay thanks" she said as she headed upstairs.

The screen on the T.V. changed and I clicked on the Netflix button. I heard Annabeth coming down the steps.

"Are we going to watch Netflix?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah." I said while logging in to it. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um…what about White Chicks?" Annabeth suggested while snuggling into a blanket.

"Yeah. That sounds good." I said while clicking on the icon and hitting play.

I scooted back so I was sitting right next to Annabeth. She moved closer, so that she was leaning on my shoulder. We stayed like this the whole movie. The movie was pretty funny and Annabeth and I laughed the entire time. It is probably one of the funniest movies I have ever seen.

When the movie was over we decided that we were going to have some hot chocolate.

"Here" I said handing Annabeth a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Annabeth said with a smile grabbing the cup and putting it up to her lips.

"So do you want to play 20 questions?" I suggested while taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, but I get to go first." Annabeth said while taking another sip of her hot chocolate while we sat back down on the couch.

"Ask away." I said.

"Okay, um. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A marine biologist" I said.

"Okay. Now it's your turn." Annabeth said as she took one of the covers and pulled it over her.

"Hmm. What did you do in Greece?" I asked.

"Well, I learned more about architecture, helped my mom, swam, and tanned." Annabeth said.

I nodded and she went on putting her mug onto the coffee table, "Have you had your first kiss? And if you have with whom?"

"I actually haven't." I said while blushing.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. So um who was your first kiss?" I asked still trying to stop blushing.

"I haven't had mine either." She said blushing.

"Oh. Okay." I said,

It was silent for a minute or so.

"Okay, this just got really awkward." Annabeth said blushing.

"Yep." I said smiling, "I think it might be time to go to bed. I mean it is 2 in the morning." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, okay." Annabeth said while grabbing the blanket and tucking it around herself.

I grabbed another and brought it around myself and tried to go to sleep. After a couple of minutes of silence I heard Annabeth speak, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" I said opening my eyes.

"Um well, I was wondering…um…never mind." She said turning bringing her blanket back up to her chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you just wanted to get our first kiss over with."

I was now totally confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't had my first kiss and neither have you, so um if we were um to you know…, then we would get it over with." she said.

I was totally shocked. I mean yeah I have thought about kissing her before, but you know I blame it on those teenage hormones, but here was my gorgeous best friend asking me if I wanted to kiss her.

"I guess. I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything." I said sitting up.

"I know I don't want to either. I just want to get it over with." She said also sitting up.

"Well, then I guess we could." I said moving a little closer.

"Okay." Annabeth said a little quieter also moving a little closer.

I then slowly brought my hand up to her neck pushing her forward and I connected my lips with hers. Her hands went up into my hair, clawing threw it, while my other hand went to her side pushing her hip, so she moved closer to me. The kiss went on for a few more seconds and then we broke apart with our foreheads touching. I had to say that that kiss literally left me breathless. I had never thought a kiss would do that to you and right now all I really wanted to do was crash our lips together and kiss her again, but I didn't because I wasn't even sure if she wanted that. I slowly opened my eyes to see that she was doing the same. I smiled and so did she. "Wow" was all that she said.

I laughed a little and so did she.

"So um good night." I said letting go of her.

"Yeah. Good night Perce." Annabeth said laying back down.

Once I lay back down, I knew that there was no way I was going to fall asleep right now. I could not for the life of me get that kiss out of my head. Once I got it out of my head, I would feel Annabeth stir and I would think of it all over again. I probably finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning after being too exhausted to stay awake.

***PAGEBREAK***

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. "Percy. Get up come on."

"Five more minutes." I said tuning so my face, so my face was in my pillow.

"Come on Perce. Don't you want some pancakes?" On that word I shot up from the couch and ran into whoever woke me up knocking myself back onto the couch and that person on top of me.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Annabeth on top of me opening her eyes and once she did they were locked on mine. I couldn't stray away from them because they were beckoning me to stare, but slowly I did stray away. My eyes traveled down passed her button nose to her full pink lips. I slowly looked back up to her face to see her looking at my lips too and then back up to my eyes. I got a little caught up in staring at her I didn't realize Paul was coming into the room.

"So are you guys going to eat or-"He stopped when he saw our position, "Okay yeah. Um, I'm going to go this way." He said while turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

I saw Annabeth blush and I felt my face get hot. I slowly put my hands on her hips and helped her get up. When she got up, I followed and stood there for a second, "So, pancakes?" I asked with a smile.

"Pancakes." She said while walking towards the kitchen.

We ate our pancakes and the rest of our breakfast and Annabeth said that it was time for her to leave. She packed her things and changed into a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and her regular black converse.

"Here's your sweatshirt." She said handing it back.

"You can keep it. It's getting kind of small on me and it looks good on you." I said pushing it back into her hands.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

I decided to walk her home and I mad her give me her bag to hold after many protests. We finally stopped at her door and I handed her, her bag.

"So um I guess I will see you on Monday." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah." she said.

We stood there for a second before she engulfed me in a hug.

She then whispered in my ear, "You know just because of what happened last night doesn't mean that it has to be awkward."

"I know." I said blushing a little, "Sorry."

"It's okay. See you on Monday." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay. See you." I said as she smiled and closed the door.

I stood there for a second and then started back towards my house. I started to think about last night and I finally realized that I had kissed my best friend and… I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: I would like to say thank you to Lia, AnnabethandPercyJackson17, and Sora Loves Rain for reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R.**

** *Annabeth's P.O.V.***

Monday wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. There were pretty much only the occasional blushes when we looked at each other, but nobody noticed anything different which I was thankful for.

It was already Friday again and today was a big day for Percy because tonight was his first game. We are playing Belkner Devils, our rivals. We had beaten them for the past 3 years in a row, but it was only because of our last quarterback, so I knew Percy must be really nervous.

I was outside right now and Bianca just pulled up. I quickly got in and sat down next to Percy. We rode to school silently. I wasn't exactly surprised because it's usually Percy doing the talking and he seemed really nervous. Once we got to the school we all got out and headed towards the school.

"Hey Annabeth, can I ask you something?" Percy asked walking up next to Thalia and me.

I looked over at Thalia. She smiled and said, "Go ahead Annabeth. I have to go and talk to Ms. Dodd's about apparently missing a detention that I had no idea about."

I laughed a little and walked with Percy towards my locker. "What did you want to ask?" I said to Percy as we got to my locker.

"Well, um, as you know today is game day." He said sounding nervous.

I nodded and he went on looking down and blushing. "Well, um usually the football players have their, um, girlfriends wear their practice jerseys and since I don't have one I was wondering if you um, wanted to wear my practice jersey, since you are my best friend." He said while finally looking up. I could feel my face heating up. "I mean you don't have to-"He started, but I cut him off.

"Percy, of course I will." I said smiling.

He grinned back and pulled his backpack off of his shoulder and unzipped it showing a green practice jersey with Percy's number on it, 13. He handed it to me and I put it on. He smiled at me and I smiled back and he said, "Cool, so I'll meet you in homeroom." He said while walking backwards. I nodded and opened my locker to grab my stuff.

After homeroom and all throughout the day, people were whispering everywhere and pointing to my jersey. I even heard someone say "Is that Percy's jersey? Aw. Are Annabeth and Percy finally going out?" I blushed and kept walking, but there were the rather nastier ones, but I would rather not say those because they were from Drew and her friends.

It was finally 7th hour, Percy was sitting next to me looking like he was going to throw up. He was defiantly excited, but he was still pretty nervous. He was squirming in his chair obviously not paying attention. He kept glancing at the clock and he kept his arms folded over his desk looking around and then back at the clock. He finally looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back and mouthed, "Nervous?"

He nodded and looked back up at the clock and then mouthed, "5 minutes left."

I looked over and it was 3:00, we get out at 3:05. After a few more minutes, Mr. Blowfis allowed us to leave early because he felt like we were doing a good job of 'paying attention'. I laughed silently at that and, so did the others because most of us were just staring off into space.

I walked to my locker with Thalia tailing behind me still laughing. "Oh my god, I love Mr. Blowfis." Thalia said while laughing.

I laughed too, "Yeah and I bet he knew that nobody was paying attention."

"Probably." Thalia said as we started to open our lockers.

After a couple of minutes the bell rang and Thalia said, "I have to go. Ms. Dodd's said that I have to go to a detention because I missed the last one." She shut her locker and continued, "You know, I have no idea what I did to get her to give me one. It's a mystery to me." She said dramatically.

"Yeah, Thals. Writing I hate Ms. Dodd's as everyone of your math problem answers wouldn't get her mad at you." I said sarcastically.

"See I knew that you would understand." She said smiling.

"Okay Thals, you better get to detention before Ms. Dodd's gives you another."

"Okay, but I will meet you after for the game, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the stands. I'll save you a seat."

"Okay, bye, Annie." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't call me that." I said glaring at her as she backed up to walk to the detention room.

A few minutes later I finally found my math book which was pushed up against the side of my locker hidden by a couple of my binders. I shoved it into my locker and closed it and turned to find Percy leaning against Thalia's locker with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself." I said shouldering my backpack. I felt my shirt and remembered the shirt. "Oh do you want-"I said as I started to pull of the shirt.

"No, no." He said while pulling my shirt down. "Um, I was wonder if you wanted to do something with me. I need to get my mind off of the game." He said while pulling on the strings of his sweatshirt.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I said while fixing the shirt.

"Um…Starbucks?" he asked.

"Okay." I said while turning on my heel and walking with him outside the school.

Starbucks is only a few blocks from school and since neither one of us drives, we just walked. Once we got there we out our stuff down at a booth and I walked with him up to the front to order.

"Hi. Welcome to Starbuck's. What would you like this afternoon?" A boy asked eyeing us.

"Um…can I have a blueberry scone and an iced caramel macchiato." Percy said taking out his wallet.

"And the lovely lady?" the boy asked eyeing me. I felt Percy stiffen a little and I said, "Um…can I have a hot chocolate." I said blushing a little at his comment.

"Okay that will be $10." He said with a smile.

"Okay thanks." Percy said with a glare shoving him $10.

"Percy, you didn't have to pay for me." I said.

"It's fine." He said taking the drinks from the boy who winked at me giving me the recite.

We walked over to the table and looked at the little piece of paper, it said:

_Call me: ***-***-****_

_-Josh_

I was a little creeped out by that plus Percy was staring at me looking like he was mad. I figured that he probably knew what was on it. I crumbled it up and threw it away and tried to change the subject, "So, how long until you have to be back at school?"

"About 5:30. " He said while unzipping his backpack and pulling out his math book and homework.

I pulled out my math stuff, too and began to work on it. I looked up after a few minutes to take a sip of my hot chocolate to see Percy blankly staring at me.

I gave him and look and raised my eyebrow in a questioning look. He instantly snapped out of it and blushed. "Sorry, I was um…going to ask you if you could help me with this. I don't get it."

I smiled at him and got up to sit next to him to see where he was. He was only on question 2, but I ignored that we had been here for at least 10 minutes already because I knew that he hadn't been paying attention all day.

The question wasn't that hard and once I finished explaining it I looked up to Percy and said, "Do you get it?"

He stared at me for a second and then said, "Huh…oh yeah, yeah I got it Annabeth."

I nodded and got back onto my side of the booth. Once I finished my math homework, I looked over at Percy who I could tell was still totally confused and was only on question 5.

I got up from my seat and made Percy scoot over, so I could sit down. I decided that he has been too stressed out today and that I was going to be nice and help him finish this. Once we finished it, we went on to History and then Science. It was 5:00 by the time we finished and we packed up and started outside towards the school.

We walked the couple of blocks in comfortable silence and finally made it back to the school. "Thanks for helping me." Percy said when we got into the school.

"No problem. I know that you were already stressed out today, so out of the goodness of my heart I decided to help you."

Percy smiled and said, "So are you going to stay or are you leaving?"

"Well, I'm most defiantly not walking home in this weather, but I guess I could just stay in the school to keep warm." I said.

"Here" He said pulling of his sweatshirt.

"Percy you don't have to I might-"I started to say.

"Annabeth its fine it's not like I will have to wear it anyways." He said handing it to me and trying to fix his hair which as usual wouldn't cooperate.

"Thanks" I said blushing a little and slipping it over my head. It was a little big, but very warm. I fixed my hair so that it wasn't all crazy everywhere and Percy, "See isn't it warm."

"Yeah, so I'll head outside. You should probably go its 5:20." I said looking at the clock.

"Oh yeah, so I'll see you." He said giving me a side hug and then walking towards the gym.

***Percy's P.O.V.***

When I left Annabeth to go to the locker room, I found Nico there waiting.

"Hey man." He said while we did the shake/man hug thing. Once we got into the locker room, we changed into our pads and jersey's and headed out onto the field where I found Annabeth in the bleachers paying no attention whatsoever to us, but only to her book. We practiced until 6:30 and then headed back into the locker room to cool down for a little bit until coach came out to talk to us.

"Hello Cupcakes." He said to all of us.

Everybody said, "Hello Coach."

"Well, today is the big day. It's our first game, but one of many. I hope that today we will win against the 'Devil's' like we have for the past 3 years, but it is okay if we do not. The only thing I really want to see is teamwork. I hope that our new quarterback can lead us to victory, but if not don't beat down on him only help him get us better and help us get to victory." Coach can get a little sappy, but then he goes to, "Now let's get out there and beat some Devil's ass!"

Most of us yelled, "Yeah!" and laughed. We all waited by our entrance and then we heard the announcer say, "And here are the Goode Wildcats!"

I ran out in front of everyone because I was the quarterback and I headed to the benches. I looked out into the crowd and found Annabeth. She was next to Thalia, Silena, Piper, Jason, the Stoll's, and Katie. Beckendorf was a linebacker on the team so he was also on the field with me. I caught Annabeth's eye, smiled and waved at her, she did the same. I stared on for a minute until coach called me over because they were about to flip the coin. I watched as Coach Hedge and Coach Daniel's, the defensive coach, walked out and onto the field to do the coin flip with two big beefy men. We won so we kicked off first, so that we could maybe have the upper-hand in the second half.

When the second quarter ended, we were losing 21 to 3. I wasn't in the greatest of moods because of this and I was freaking out a little bit because if I don't win this I don't think that I will be able to live with it.

Once we got back into the locker rooms, coach didn't talk that much. He pretty much just told us that we could still win and that we have this. I was still freaking out by the time he was done that I texted Annabeth, 'Meet me outside of the gym. Hurry.' I only had 15 minutes until I had to go back out there and my anxiety was getting worse.

I waited for Annabeth outside of the gym for a few minutes before I saw her bounding down the hall looking around. When she saw me she looked worried and came over to me and hugged me.

"Annabeth, I'm freaking out." I said while closing my eyes.

She put her hands on my face and said, "It's okay. You still have time to fix this. You have 2 more quarter's, that's at least 30 minutes."

"I know, but what if I can't do it. What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't win this? What will I do if we lose for the first time in 3 years?" I was now really freaking out and my hands were shaking and I couldn't breathe.

"Percy. Calm down. You can do this. I don't know anyone else that can." Annabeth said putting her hands onto my face. "Please, Perce. Calm down.

"I- I can't" I said trying to slow my breathing only making it worse.

"Try to think of something else, anything else." She said looking into my eyes.

I tried, but it just kept coming back to the game. "I- I can't" I said hyperventilating.

"Percy. Percy look at me." When I did, I don't know what happen I looked down and all of a sudden her lips were on mine and I couldn't think at all. Her lips were still as soft and smooth as I remembered them to be last Friday. They moved slowly against mine as I kissed her back. I felt as though the whole world was gone and it was just the two of us, but as quickly as it started it ended and she slowly pulled away with her lips parted and she was breathing heavily. Once again, her kiss made me breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You wouldn't calm down and I guess… for luck." She said with a slight smile.

"Well, that was the best 'good luck' I have ever gotten." I said with a smile.

She laughed and said, "Good. Now probably should go before they try to start the game without you."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. When I pulled away I saw her blush and I said, "Thanks, I owe you."

She just smiled and made the hand motion to go on and I did right back to the locker room to find Nico leaning against his locker smirking into space.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, um…nothing." He said as he blushed and he bent down and acted like he had to tie his shoes.

"Okay…sure." I said totally not believing.

After a few more minutes, Coach Hedge came out and told us that it was time. We walked out onto the field and we jogged out onto the benches. I looked into the crowd to find Annabeth sitting down. She was talking to Thalia and Thalia said something that made her face start to turn red. She looked out to lock eyes with me. She looked down and blushed, really badly. I smiled and felt my face heat up and then I noticed Thalia waving and even from there I could see the look in her eyes saying, "I know everything." I looked away, so she couldn't see me blush.

The game was finally coming to an end; it was 2 minutes from the end of the game. It was 24 to 19 all we needed was one more touch down. It was 1st down on the 40 yard line on our side. We had 60 yards to go. Once I yelled "Hike" I stepped back and saw Nico, our running back, wide open. I threw it too him only getting to see him go 10 yards before I got tackled. When I got up I saw that we had made it to their 30 yard line. I smiled a little filling with hope because we had another 1st down. I quickly said "Hike" and I then I looked up to see John, a junior, open and passed it to only get us 10 yards, but still we were now on the 20 and on 2nd down. I then said "Hike again and found Mark, a sophomore, open. I tried for a throw, but it was shot down by someone on the other team. It was now the 3rd down on the 20 yard line. I looked up and said, "Hike" no more than 5 seconds after I said "Hike" was I then tackled onto the ground by a big lineman. I groaned as Beckendorf pulled me up and said, "It's your turn you've got this."

I knew when he said that, that it meant, I was running. Nico, John, and Mark shared a look that said the exact saw thing, I was running. I started to get a little nervous, but I looked up into the crowd to see Annabeth smiling with a thumb up sign. I smiled and shook my head a little. I then said, "Hike" and turned around to fake pass it to Nico. He touched the ball and acted like he pulled it away and ran the opposite direction. Most of the other team went the other way towards Nico, but only a few people caught on. I slipped pass one of the linebackers and barely made it pass another. I was only 5 feet from the end zone when I felt someone behind me. I felt someone grab at my jersey, but I made it into the in zone before they grabbed it entirely.

I screamed, we won. We actually won; Nico and Beckendorf engulfed me in a hug. I held on tight to the ball and coach let me have it as a reminder of the game. After all of the congratulations and pats on the back I finally made it back to the locker room to change and take a shower.

Once I finally got dressed and out of the shower, I headed out of the locker room to find Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Thalia, Annabeth, the Stoll's, and Katie waiting.

"Congratulations!" Annabeth yelled as she ran up and hugged me.

"Thanks, but I really owe it to you." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and smiled and we when we separated.

Thalia smiled and said, "Good job, Kelp head. I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks, Thals it means a lot coming from you." I said.

"Well, don't get used to those compliments." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't" I said smiling.

"So do you guys want to go and get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bianca and Luke can drive us." Nico said.

"Okay."

We headed outside and Luke and Bianca told me good job. Luke kissed Bianca on the cheek before we got into their cars and we all gave Bianca a look, but she just waved it off and told us to just get into the car.

We went to a pizza place that was only a little down the road and sat down at a big booth. We all ate and talked about a lot of stuff. We ended the night with stomachs full of pizza and coke. Bianca drove Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I home. Annabeth hugged me once more and said, "Congratulations." again.

When I was dropped off, I walked up to my front door and opened it. I call out for my mom or Paul, but I heard some talking in the kitchen. I walked in and saw something that caught me totally off guard.

"Hello Percy." My dad said.


End file.
